wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Spy (episode)
I Spy is the 5th episode of the 11-minute version of Wiggle and Learn. Songs # The Fairy Dance # I Spy Plot Sam meets Dorothy and compliments her on her ballet tutu. He asks Dorothy what is on her back, and Dorothy replies those are fairy wings. Dorothy is going to do a fairy dance. Sam thinks that's a great idea and goes off to get his fairy wings for the next song. *'Song #1': The Fairy Dance Dorothy narrates this counting song. The dancers dance the plie. What Happens Next? It's Up To You! Murray sings an intro verse about the different Wiggles being there and what happens next is up to you. The Wiggles are Captain Feathersword's boat. They have a picture of Captain Feathersword on an easel, but he doesn't have his feathersword. That's because they have a paper feathersword and they will be playing a game. Wags and Captain Feathersword arrive. They hail the Wiggles with an "Ahoy There" and the Wiggles ahoy back. Captain notices the picture of him; it's a nice likeness, but uh…something's missing; his feathersword. The Wiggles explain it's a new game: Put the feathersword on Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword thinks that's ingenious and answers, "Well, blow me down!" Everyone blows him down to the ground. Captain gets up and remarks he needs to stop saying that. Murray asks what. Captain answers, "Blow me down." Everyone blows Captain to the ground again. Captain gets up again. Murray tells Captain he needs to stop saying that. Captain asks what, and Murray says "Blow me down." Everyone blows Murray to the ground. Anthony and the Wiggles explain the game. It's very much the same as pinning the tail on the donkey, but using a feathersword on Captain Feathersword. They give the feathersword to Murray. Captain Feathersword will play first. Murray comments that part of the game is not knowing where the target is. How can they do that. Murray steps out and sings a verse of his song "what happens next is up to you." So what can we do so Captain Feathersword can't see the pictures? Ah, they can use a blindfold. The Wiggles get him a blindfold. Murray puts it on Captain Feathersword, who comments he could only see with one eye, and now he can't see anything. Murray says no peeking. Now they have to turn Captain around three times. One, two, three. They tell Captain to walk straight ahead after they point Captain in the right direction. Captain walks forward and places the feathersword on Captain's…belly. They have him take off the blindfold, Captain laughs and remarks he wasn't even close. Who's next? Murray will try, and Captain puts the blindfold on Murray. Anthony gives him the feathersword and they spin him. One, Two, Three! Murray walks forward and puts the feathersword on Captain's…shoe! Murray removes the blindfold and has a good laugh at the result. Wags volunteers to go next. He says the blindfold won't fit so he will have to cover his eyes with his arms. They give Wags a feathersword, and turn him around. One, Two, Three! As Wags walks toward the picture, he looks to the audience and peeks. He then puts the feathersword on Captain's…hand! Wow, well done, Wags! Captain asks Wags if he peeked. Wags answers, "well, maybe a little bit." Everyone goes, "Oh, Wags!" Captain Feathersword thanks the Wiggles for all the fun. Murray says he'll be back, and goes to sing one more verse of that "what happens next" song. He returns and it's time for the next song about another party game called I Spy. *'Song #2' - I Spy The dancers dance from front to back. Trivia * There is a deleted scene where Dorothy introduces a What Happens Next? It's Up to You! segment in the 22 minute version. * This episode was included on the Wiggle Treats! 2011 DVD. Gallery TheFairyDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheFairyDance.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" MurraySingingWhatHappensNext?It'sUpToYou!.jpg|Murray singing "What Happens Next? It's Up to You" TheNonrealisticWigglesandaCaptainFeatherswordPicture.jpg|The Non-realisitc Wiggles and a picture of Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Wiggles JeffandaCaptainFeatherswordPicture.jpg|Jeff pointing Captain Feathersword MurrayinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray saying it's not really Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglesinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Anthony saying it's a picture of Captain Feathersword MusicalLandscape.jpg|Anthony holding a feathersword tail WagsandMurrayinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Wags and Murray MusicalLandscape2.jpg|Wags and Captain arrives MusicalLandscape3.jpg|Wags, Murray and Captain CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninMusicalLandscape.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffandSaminMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff and Sam WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Wags and Captain AnthonyinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesandWagsinMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags MurraySingingWhatHappensNext?It'sUpToYou!-Part2.jpg|Murray singing Part 2 JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff and Captain SamandAnthonyinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Sam and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordWearingaBlindfold.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing a blindfold PintheTailontheCaptain.jpg|Pin the tail on the Captain CaptainFeatherswordPlayingPintheTailontheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing pin the tail on the Captain SaminMusicalLandscape.jpg|Sam JeffinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff MurrayWearingaBlindfold.jpg|Murray wearing a blindfold MurrayPlayingPintheTailontheCaptain.jpg|Murray playing pin the tail on the Captain WagsinMusicalLandscape.jpg|Wags WagsPlayingPintheTailontheCaptain.jpg|Wags playing pin the tail on the Captain TheProWigglyHumansinMusicalLandscape.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans MurraySingingWhatHappensNext?It'sUpToYou!-Part3.jpg|Murray singing Part 3 MusicalLandscape4.jpg|Murray suggesting to play another game "I Spy" ISpy.jpg|"I Spy" ISpy(Episode)DeletedScene.png|Dorothy in a deleted scene Category:Music Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:WigglesTV episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries Category:2011